


You. (Christmas special)

by soft_cactus



Series: The Spider mystery [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas is celebrated in the evening, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Guy Mysterio, Good Guy Quentin Beck, Hurt Quentin Beck, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, independent Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_cactus/pseuds/soft_cactus
Summary: It is Christmas. Peter and May are invited to celebrate with the Avengers. Peter is happy to come. The Avengers are like a family to him and he loves spending time with them, so why not spend Christmas with them?





	You. (Christmas special)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know it is August, but like. Fight me.

Peter never thought he would spend his Christmas like this. He sat on a big table with all kinds of food and sung cheesy Christmas songs with the Avengers. They already unpacked their presents and now enjoyed dinner.

It was beautiful in the Tower. You could look over a beautiful lighted New York. They had a tree they had all decorated together. They had cooked the food and decorated all by themselves while screaming Christmas songs.

They had a good time and after giving presents to each other they all sat down to eat. It was a relaxed atmosphere, but Peter was in his mind somewhere different. He was with Quentin. Quentin came from this other dimension, where he lost his family and friends to the elementals.

Here he had not many friends and the ones he had had their own families to spend Christmas with. Quentin was alone. This is why Peter had decided to leave the party as soon as possible and spend Christmas with Quentin. But the Avengers wouldn't let him leave easily.

He looked at the clock and sighed. It was time for him to go. "Sorry, I'll be right back." He excused himself and went into the directions of the bathroom. As soon as he was out of sight at a window with no cameras, Friday would detect him leaving but it would delay her a few seconds, he took a mask out and pulled it on.

It was a black ski mask, not his Spider-Man mask, so Tony wouldn't track him down. He also left his phone on the table and he laid his watch on the floor.

Now that he nothing technical on him they would hopefully not be disturbed. He just ordered Friday: "Friday, please send the text I already tipped in to Mr. Stark in 2 minutes from now on." Before the AI could answer he had opened the window and jumped out.

The freezing cold that met him was refreshing and it cleared his mind. He quickly webbed away from the tower and dropped by their apartment to get his present for Quentin. He also changed clothes so they would have a harder time finding him and he was on his way again.

It took him only a few minutes until he arrived at Quentin's apartment. With his own key, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. There was light in the living room.

"Quentin?" Peter asked softly and pulled the mask off his face. "Peter?" Peter turned around to see Quentin. He was in the door of the dark bedroom. He looked like he had cried.

"What..." Quentin cleared his throat and seemed like he tried to hide his face. "What are you doing here? I heard you would spend Christmas at the tower." Peter shrugged. "I did. But I also wanted to be with you."

"You mean you had pitty." Quentin accused without any fire behind it and Peter shrugged again. "Do I have to have pity?" Quentin stepped finally into the light and shrugged himself. "Not really. I'm fine."

Peter hugged him and murmured into the T-Shirt of his friend: "Yeah, sure." He looked up and asked silently: "What's wrong?" Peter let go and Quentin just gave him the picture he had been holding.

It was Quentin, without beard though and barely younger, with a native American looking woman and three children, two toddlers and an older girl, she was maybe 6. The girl held a black cat and in between the toddlers was a brown cat. Behind the family were a Christmas tree and decorations.

"Is that your family?" Peter asked with a soft voice and Quentin nodded obviously touched by the picture of his family. He pointed to the woman. "This was my wife, Ailani. She was from Hawaii... We met in college and I fell in love the moment I saw her. She was the nicest person I ever knew, she was beautiful, funny and a smile of her could make every day better."

He pointed to the oldest child with the black cat. "This is Elaine... She was our first daughter, 7 at this time. She was a little troublemaker, always got in trouble from when she was tiny." He smiled fondly, lost in memories. "And these two are Kalani and Stephen. They are twins and are named after our fathers. They were only 1 at the time."

It hurt Peter watching the usually happy and collected man this emotional. He was never cold, but always the one who stayed rational. Now Peter needed to comfort his friend, he owed him that much. But he also knew how his friend worked.

Trying to bring him to other thoughts wouldn't work, so he asked quietly: "When was this picture taken?" Quentin touched the picture softly and whispered: "It was our last Christmas. 2 weeks later the elementals killed them."

He couldn't resist anymore and Peter hugged his friend tightly. "You beat them, you got revenge." Quentin hugged him back. "_We_ beat them. And I won't get my family killed again, I won't. I promise."

Peter looked up from his comfy position in the taller man's arms. He looked at him with a questioning look and Quentin ruffled his hair with a fond smile. "You. You are my family." Peter couldn't keep his large smile to himself. "I somehow never had a functioning family," he muttered and Quentin laughed.

"Bold of you to assume I am functioning." Peter laughed into Quentin's chest and stuck himself onto Quentin. "I hope you have food here because my metabolism is demanding food. Right now."

* * *

After a huge Pizza each, they ordered in, Peter got his present out. He stopped for a moment and then quickly got himself a felt-tip pen and scribbled something on it. Then he put it back in the bag and slowly walked up to Quentin.

"I got something for you." He grinned and Quentin looked up. "You didn't have to." He said immediately and Peter asked rhetorically: "You got something for me too, didn't you." His friend grinned. "Guilty."

Peter just made a 'there you go' hand movement and handed his present over. Quentin carefully took it out of the bag and looked at it.

It was a framed picture of the two. They were standing in front of Tower Bridge. Peter was laughing at something behind the cameraman and Quentin was looking at Peter, they were both laughing. On the frame was written: "Family portrait". Quentin couldn't help and tear up. Damn, he loved that boy.

He quickly got up and hugged Peter tight. When he pulled back again Peter smiled. "You like it?" Quentin widened his eyes. "Do I-? Of course, I like it, I love it!" He walked through the room and put it right on top of a shelf, where it was almost too obvious.

With a proud feeling in his chest, Peter grinned at the bearded man. Quentin quickly got Peters present and handed it to him. It was an envelope and Peter carefully opened it. His heart almost stopped. 4 tickets to Galaxy's edge.

Peter and Ned wanted to go there since... forever. But Peter never really could afford it and when he could he felt like he would be wasting money, so he never dared to buy tickets.

Quentin spoke up: I already cleared it with May and Ned. May already took free and Ned.. well he was happy." Peter looked at Quentin. "You... Did you pay for these? Quentin nodded and Peter rushed to hug him.

He knew arguing would bring him nowhere so he just appreciated the gift. A day with some of his favorite people in Galaxy's edge. Could this be any better?"

As they stood there, wrapped in a tight hug, Peter thanked the man several times. Eventually, Quentin pulled away and looked into the boys' eyes. "But do you know why the gift you gave me is the best one?" Peter looked at him with a big question mark on his face. "I didn't have to spend Christmas alone. crying."

And Peter understood.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that his is so short but I rather have a short One-Shot than forcing it longer.
> 
> This is the picture I had in mind that Peter framed, but, you know, without Zendaya: https://peopledotcom.files.wordpress.com/2019/06/zendaya-5.jpg


End file.
